Ever Afters
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie through and through. Haymitch gets a dog and a surprise visitor. Funny how in such a short space in time his life can change. For better or worse though? With the help of Peeta, Katniss and their baby, Haymitch makes some decisions and some changes and in doing so realises there's always been one thing he couldn't live without. Please read and review. Enjoy. Haymitch Effie


'Some guys like the tall ones...some guys like the small...yeah yeah yeah... The only thing that this guy likes is you dear most of all...yeah yeah...'

Haymitch kissed his whiskey bottle and took a lengthy swig. He liked to make silly songs up when he was almost comatose, it filled the silence.

The fire had dwindled and though it was late and dark, he could see that it was still snowing out side, Haymitch sniffed at the chill in the air and looked around his somewhat 'home'.

It was no home to him. It was merely shelter til the snow season passed. Once summer approached he'd move to 4 maybe east of 5 and 'shelter' near the beach. As long as a bar was near by and the sun was beating down he'd be fine.

No. Homes were meant for more than one occupant, built for noise and guests and children. Katniss and Peetas place was homely. He didn't go over there much, it was uncomfortable for him. He felt like he had to smile all the time and he didn't like smiling, except of course when he had been given charge of the baby and no one else was looking. He'd throw a few soft grins in there and quite often got one back amongst coos and giggles and the occasional spit bubble.

They'd called her Primily after Primrose and her favourite flower, the Lillie.

She was a bundle of warmth and glow. With big blue eyes and rosey pink cheeks. Haymitch adored her. Infact he missed her when he didn't visit. He hated that a thing so small and weak could make him feel equally as small and weak. Primily gave him a warm feeling and when he thought of her, mixed with the warm feeling of whiskey he got emotional and when Haymitch got emotional he got impulsive. To this day he still blames Primily for Fox.

Fox was Haymitchs dog. As tall as his knees and a fine coat of short coarse hair, he was the dumbest and grumpiest thing Haymitch had ever come across. But one emotional night, after Peeta and Primily had left to get back to Katniss's big pot of rabbit stew Haymitch had gone for a long cold walk. He'd given the small, abandoned mutt a sip of his whiskey and the deal was sealed, the damn thing never left his side again.

He'd called him Fox because of the way he scuttled about the house and slept in dark, warm corners. His coat was also a reddish brown. He looked like a Fox. And for Haymitch to mull over a name for the thing for too long was too much of a commitment so, there it was. Fox, the grumpy snow mutt.

Who howled along to Haymitchs silly songs and helped to fill the silence.

'Fox! Fox! Go get me another bottle! Go! Fetch!'

Fox growled, cocked his head then rolled over and fell back asleep.

'Yeah...I thought so...'

Haymitch got out of his chair and headed for the kitchen. Fox growled and snapped as Haymitch stepped over him, disturbing his sleep.

'Ah! Can it ya dumb mutt! Or I'll get Kat to make a nice mutt stew tomorrow!-

-damn dog!'

But Primily loved him. Infact, she was the only thing Fox didn't snap and growl at. Katniss had never had a good vibe with animals, she always smelled like a hunter and Peeta, well he always smelt of bread. Fox liked bread. To eat.

Haymitch cracked open a fine fresh bottle, poured a little into Fox's bowl and sat back down. Fox didn't growl at him on the way back. He was a smart one. If Haymitch provided the goods, Fox showed his sweet puppy dog side.

With a meagre thank you whimper, Fox trudged over to his bowl, took a few licks and quickly slumped back to his dark, warm corner.

They both must have dozed off because when Haymitch awoke it was daylight and there was a quick tapping at his door.

Fox didn't budge and the tapping turned to knocking then banging.

'Alright! Alright I'm coming! Some guard dog you turned out to be, dumb ass!'

He was answered with a whimper.

'Yeah, yeah!'

Haymitch opened the door.

No one.

'What the-'

He stepped out, his bare feet crunching over the cold snow and looked about.

His eyes suddenly fell to a petit and slender figure to his right.

Female, blonde, delicate. Bent over the edge of his porch, trying her hardest to get a look into his living room window. She stretched and tapped at the glass. He made no sound, it was an early morning treat for him to just Stand there and...well...admire the view.

The woman sighed in frustration and stamped her foot. Suddenly shocking Haymitch into realisation, he knew that sigh and foot stamp anywhere.

Damn.

'Ef?'

She turned, beaming.

'Well it's about god damned time Haymitch, I'm freezing!'

She clicked her fingers and pointed to the luggage sat by the steps to the porch.

'Bags dear' she swanned past him and went inside

'You gotta be fucking kidding m-'

'OH MY LIFE! Who is this little beaut!'

Haymitchs eyes widened, he left her bags and ran into the living room before Effie got her face ripped off.

'I wouldn't do that if I were-'

'Aww Haymitch! He's just a darling!'

She held Fox in her arms as he yapped playfully and licked at her chin.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. Typical male, he thought, sucker for a blonde with blue eyes!

That's when he noticed.

Effie looked...normal.

'What happened sweetheart? You had to sell all your wigs to pay the rent?' He spoke in a mocking tone and gave her a lob sided grin

She didn't return the smile. He noticed her eyes glaze over almost immediately and she set Fox back down.

'Was just a joke princess...you ok?'

She re poised herself and flashed him a smile.

'Great, wonderful actually! If you must know, yes, I've had to give up quite a lot of my possessions of late. Not for rent purposes though Haymitch!' She raised an eyebrow at him then rolled her eyes 'you know I'm lucky enough to come from a wealthy family...it's...well...there are a lot more people in Panem that needed the money I got for all of that...junk'

The word hit him like a slap in the face. For years he'd teased her about all that 'junk'. He'd called it Capitol crap, called her a Panem puppet...now guilt arose in him like a tidal wave as she stood before him, bare faced and dressed in district travel attire looking like a god damned saint. He was in need of a drink.

'I, ah, I sold it all. Everything. What use was it to me anyways right? I'm not an escort anymore, no need to keep pretending.' She smiled but didn't look at him. She knelt down beside Fox and caressed his fur.

'Things are so different now over there Haymitch' a sudden pain crossed her face

'The districtees still fight with anyone unwilling to accept the change, the new presidents shutting off parts of the city to help raise more funds to rebuild but the elderly capitols refuse to move, hospitals are closing, schools, my school-'

'Your school?'

'Yes' her smile re appeared 'I've been teaching! Only a few classes each week but, I love it. The children...well...they're the future, the only ones ready for the new world I guess. Most of them are orphans. I've teamed up with a few neighbours of mine, we turned our apartments into dorms, the new government funds what they can but I ...well like i said, I'm lucky that I'm fortunate'

In other words, 'Daddy'. Thought Haymitch.

He wondered if Mr Trinket knew where his allowances were going. He then kicked himself for even wondering. What Effie was doing was a wonderful thing. In fact, the warm feeling had returned.

Effie accepted Haymitchs silence.

On some level she knew he would be proud of her. She didn't need to hear so. Haymitch wasn't one for sharing his feelings.

'I'll, ah, go get your bags...'

When he returned, Effie was still cooing over Fox and Fox was loving it. Haymitch asked the only question that had been burning since she walked in.

'So...what do I owe the pleasure, you sound like your very busy back at the Capitol, what's made you come all the way out here?'

Effie stood and looked at him, finally.

'Well, I missed you'

For a second his heart swelled

'Kat, Peeta, all of you!'

Ah, not just him then...

'Everythings under control where I'm concerned back at Panem at the moment, whilst the school is closed. There looking into finding a new building and I'm not much use with all of that! Im sort of, well, taking a vacation. I haven't seen the baby yet, oh, I've been dyin to see her! is she a delight Haymitch?'

'Ah, yeah, she's...she's' he didn't realise a smile had crossed his face, Effie did. She beamed in response. 'Shes got her mothers eyes and stubbornness and yet she's as sweet as Peeta too'

'You really love her don't you'

Haymitch found himself off guard

'Ah, nah, well she's cute and all but I don't do babies'

Effie smiled to herself

'No, course not. Haymitch? Care for another living thing?' She mocked, humorously, before adding 'cute dog by the way' with a wink

'Yeah, yeah' Haymitch held up his hands in defeat 'so, you ah, need a room princess?'

'Well, I thought about asking Kat and Peeta but thought, with the baby and the bakery-'

'And all your bags?' He teased. Effie gave him the look.

'You stay as long as you want sweetheart, cmon I'll show you to a room'

Effie followed Haymitch down the hall. And Fox followed Effie.

** 1 week later **

There had been a few incidents since Effie and Haymitch had been living together for over a week now. He barely saw Fox. Fox now slept constantly at the foot of Effie's bed, by her door, on her lap and if he wasn't sleeping he was walking by her, sat with her, looking and whimpering at her for more attention. If Haymitch tried to give him any he received a low growl and a flash of teeth. Haymitch had found it hard with a woman on his territory. It was a lot different to when they shared the penthouse, that had had multiple sitting rooms, a roof too hide away, more than one bathroom and bedrooms the size of his own house. There had been little risk of such 'incidents' that had been so frequently occurring of late

One night Haymitch had returned from the yard with a fresh kindle of chopped fire wood. He was sweaty and hot and for a moment had forgotten all about the female presence in the next room. Removing his clothes and shoes he had walked to the kitchen for a glass of the fine stuff to accompany him In the tub.

'Haymitch dear do you want me to light this now or OH! GOSH! HAYMITCH!'

She brought her small hands up to her eyes and turned sheepishly, the glass had slipped from Haymitchs grip as he hastily tried to cover himself with a small tea towel.

'Sorry Ef! I, ah, I forgot for a moment that I ah, I'll just be in the tub'

He hurried past her, and unbeknown to him Effie dropped her hands at the precise moment he had just about exited the room, and managed to catch a rather nice quick look at his derrière. The smile burned in her cheeks for the rest of the evening.

On another occasion, Effie had been enjoying a nice bath whilst Haymitch had gone to the town local water hole for a beer. She'd left the door unlocked so that Fox could pass in and out and not disrupt her peace by whining at the door. Haymitch had been silent on his return, afraid Effie was sleeping and not wanting to wake her he snook down the hall way.

He saw Fox enter the bathroom and not wanting him to get ill from drinking the toilet water again he bounded in there to retrieve him.

'Fox! Come here!'

It was a mixture of her terrified scream and Fox's shocked squeal that made him jump and catch water under his shoes. He went down like a sack of potatoes, grappling the curtain around the bath for support and revealing Effie fully! What a night NOT to use bubbles! But they irritated her soft skin! She cried out and reached for her towel, almost slipping herself. It was too late to cover her dignity now. Yes, he had seen EVERYTHING!

'Sorry! Sorry Ef! Thought you'd be in bed by now!' He managed to get to his feet again with the aid of the bathroom sink, his eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed the base of his back and hobbled out

Effie was mortified, a crimson red all over. But she had noticed him wincing in pain as he left.

'Haymitch...are you ok?'

He answered from behind the door. The pain was deffinately worsening but he couldn't get the smile off of his face 'I'm just fine princess, just fine. Good night!'

He got into bed and the pain eased off a little. Good night and sweet dreams indeed. The image of her slick wet and steamy skin, her pert physique and her bright eyes stayed with him allllllllll night long.

**week 2**

'Haymitch please come do this with me it'll be good for you!'

'Nope'

'Haymitch! It's Saturday night! Your really going to spend it alone?'

'Im not alone!' He patted Fox's head. Fox growled grumpily and jumped into Effie's arms. 'Fine! I've got at least one constant in my life at least!' He kissed his whiskey bottle and took a long swig. Effie didn't budge.

'So, your going to let me be alone?'

Haymitch rolled his eyes 'alone? Your baby sitting! They'll be a baby there! And let me guess, your taking my dog too?'

Fox yapped happily

'Why do you never come to Kat and Peetas when I go? Scared I might see your softer side?'

Nah, he wasn't scared of that! In truth he was worried that he would feel jealous. He liked spending time with Primily but after seeing how Fox had abandoned him for the pretty blonde what would stop Primily from favouring her too.

He realised he was being an idiot.

'Alright fine!'

Effie clapped and jumped up and down a little

'Oh Haymitch, we'll have so much fun! Meet you over there in 10. SHOWER first please! Come on Fox!'

'Im only coming because he's a crap guard dog! God damned looters still about, hey if I get robbed tonight it's all your fault!'

Effie ignored him, she was still beaming when she left for the house across the yard.

Haymitch made it over just as Kat and Peeta were leaving. They had been invited by my he late Rue's mother for dinner and a candle ceremony in honor of her memory. It was something they simply couldn't pass up on but leaving the baby was proving stressful for Katniss.

'Good bye sweet angel. Mummy and Daddy will be back later tonight we promise' Primily just giggled as Kat passed her over to Effie.

'Dont worry, I'll take great care!'

'Thank you Effie.' Kats smile faded to a warning glare as she looked over to Haymitch 'no whiskey around my baby! No whiskey breath, no cigars, no throwing her up into the air until she pukes like last time!'

'Kat, come on we'll miss our train!' Peeta ushered her out and gave thanks to Effie and Haymitch. 'Good night guys, and thanks. We'll give you a call when were setting off back'

*later*

Haymitch had found a few dirty dishes in the sink and made himself busy. Anything to take his mind off a sober evening. He was struggling.

'OMG! HAYMITCH! COME QUICK!'

Haymitchs heart jumped into his throat at Effie's call. The baby!

He found them in the sitting room by the fire

'WHAT!? What's happened?!'

But Effie was smiling like a Cheshire Cat, Primily was being bounced joyfully in her arms.

'She laughed! Oh Haymitch it was the most beautiful sound!'

Haymitch let out a relieved sigh and leant against the door frame.

'Jeeze Ef! I thought something bad had happened'

'Sorry! Sorry! I was just so excited! Oh she laughed! She laughed!'

'Effie! She laughs all the time!'

'But never with me! She likes me! Oh Haymitch, I love her. I love her so much'

Haymitch rolled his eyes and was about to return to the kitchen when something stopped him.

He watched as primilys face lit up to reflect the beaming glow from Effie's smile. He noticed little tears in Effie's eyes as she rocked little prim back and forth and cooed over her sweetly.

'Your good at that' Haymitch went to the both of them and placed a soft kiss on primilys head.

'At what?' Effie look at him tenderly. Her soft eyes met his and a warmness stirred in his gut.

'At playing mommy. You ever thought about having your own?'

Suddenly Effie's eyes saddened. Haymitch froze. What had he said? It was only a simple question.

Effie placed Primily back in her cot and stood over it, watching her. Her shoulders dropped in a heavy sigh and Haymitch joined her side.

'I don't like that I keep upsetting you...'

'Oh, Haymitch. You haven't upset me' she turned to him and placed a hand on his arm

'What do you mean I haven't upset you Ef? As soon as I mentioned motherhood to you you looked like you were about to burst into tears...is...is it a touchy subject for you?'

'No...well, not really. Not anymore.'

He looked at her completely dumbfounded, his eyes bading her to continue

Effie let out another sigh and turned her focus back onto Primily.

'I can't have children'

'Sure you can! You just need to find the right guy! Heck you don't even need the guy anymore you just-'

'No, Haymitch.' She had to cut him off. His simple mind was cute and somewhat funny to her but he needed to know. 'I CANT have children. I've tried. Recently actually. Apparently I have a hostile environment. I can't carry full term. I...well I learned the hard way before I got tested'

Haymitchs heart sank

'You mean...?'

'Yes. I miss carried. Twice. The first time...well it wasn't planned. It was a stupid one night thing. He was a friend of a friend, There was alcohol involved, lots of! I never saw him again...I didn't ever realise I was pregnant until...well...until it happened that night. A few months later I tried the artificial way...you know...biological clock ticking and all but, again...same thing so...I got tested and well...I...it's sort of another reason I needed to get away for a while, forget about it...come to terms with it. I thought seeing Primily would make it's harder but I had to see her, I'm glad I did. She's precious. I-' She was stopped by the feel of Haymitchs hands at her waist. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek and she smiled.

'Know what I think sweetheart. If doctors have never been wrong id eat my god damned whiskey bottle. You'll be a mother. One day. Maybe even in another way, if the doctors are right, Maybe it's your destiny to mother one of those orphans?'

she smiled at that and he continued

'Or...Maybe you just haven't met the right guy yet'

He squeezed her hip and flashed a cheeky grin, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. The sound of her laughter gave him butterflies. He blamed it on his lack of booze that evening.

'That funny huh?' Haymitch teased.

'Im not laughing AT you Haymitch' she said through giggles

'I'm laughing at the prospect of it! You and me! A baby! A life time of driving each other crazy and you holding screaming mini Effie's!'

'Well you put it that way, Jeeze Ef!'

They laughed together. She leaned her head gently against his chest and he kissed her hair.

For a moment it was perfect. The two of them, the warm home, the dog and the beautiful, now soundly sleeping baby.

'Thank you Haymitch. I needed that. I've missed you you know'

Yes!. He knew it!

'Missed you too princess. Hey, Maybe next time I take a vacation I could come your way, got one of those dorms spare?'

She giggled

'Over 100 children? Nope! But I'm sure I could find you space on my couch some time'

'Couch it is'

They looked at one another, for a long time. Mentally taking each other's changes in and accepting them. Haymitch had grown a softer, more humorous and less vindictive side and Effie had grown...well...human. Wiser, kinder, less selfless and my god, more and more beautiful each day.

Still gazing at one another Effie turned so that her chest was pressed against his and hugged him tight. She felt new tears forming.

The feel of Haymitchs arms wrapped around her showed her what else she had been missing in her life. Intimacy. Comfort. A loving, strong and trustworthy man.

'I feel so safe here with you Haymitch'

She let out a shaky sigh. Having her in his arms was new yet so comforting. She fit perfectly against him and knowing she felt safe with him gave him such a proud sense of self that he felt he could conquer the world. He'd never felt much for himself until the day Effie came to stay. She'd made him WANT to make her feel safe and secure and 'at home' He was used to being needed just to held survive the games. Now, he was just needed.

He had the sudden urge to kiss her. As a thank you for making him realise he wasn't dead yet but the phone rang, disrupting their solace.

Fox let out a yelp and Primily stirred.

'Ill get it'

Haymitch went to grab the phone and took it into the kitchen.

When he returned, Primily was crying in Effie's arms

'That was Peeta. Their train got cancelled because of snow on the line they're having to stay overnight and get a hover craft in the morning'

'Oh dear, how's Kat?'

'Freaking out over being away from Primily for a whole night but I assured her we're all fine'

He held out his arms, Primily was screaming now.

'May I?'

Effie gave Haymitch a wary look and handed her over. She watched as Haymitch rocked her gently, humming a made up tune until she finally calmed and settled back to sleep in his arms.

Haymitch, with a baby in his arms and not a bottle. It was heartwarming. She felt her tummy flip at the sight of him. His gentle manner, his soft kiss at primilys head, the low murmur of his tuneful hum.

She placed her hand on Haymitchs cradling arm and bent down to kiss Primily too.

'You would make a fine father yourself, Haymitch' she sighed. 'Sorry for laughing before'

He chuckled, quietly.

'Nah, primilys an angel but I'm kinda glad to hand her back at the end of the day'

'Why?' Effie smiled not believing him for a second

'Because I don't deserve this. I'm not good enough to take care of a child! Heck I can barely take care of myself'

He placed the sleeping beauty back into her crib and they both leant over it, watching her sleep.

'I don't think anyone knows they're ready or good enough until it happens' Effie sighed. 'But after watching how you took care of Kat and Peeta during the rebellion and how you are now with Primily, I think you will be a father one day soon Haymitch. You'll Meet a beautiful woman, settle down and stop drinking so much whiskey'

Haymitch laughed a little and shrugged awkwardly

'And You do love that dog too, go on, Admit it! I know you Haymitch Abernathy, you will make a great father. One day. When the right girl comes along'

Effie smiled at him sweetly but with a slight sadness behind her eyes.

'Well, if I accept that to be true one day will you accept the possibility of becoming a mother too'

'But I-'

'No, Ef...' He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kept his hand at her cheek 'accept it, it'll happen'

He brought tears to her eyes again and she nodded. She wanted so much to believe it. Maybe for tonight she could, she would. As she looked back down at Primily she pretended she was hers. She closed her eyes and pretended that the warm, loving home belonged to her, she was a districtee, a mother...a wife. She opened her eyes and they fell upon Haymitch as he watched 'their' daughter sleep soundly. Yes. He was hers too. Even the thought of that possibility suddenly brought a flood of emotion over her. Her heart beat quickened and her tummy tightened. Her and Haymitch. Children. Home.

The thought of returning to Panem soon saddened her. Then she felt guilty about the children back there who may need her. She owed THEM a lifetime of happiness, not herself.

She would leave tomorrow. As soon as Kat and Peeta had returned.

'You look sleepy Ef. You take Kat and Peetas bed, I'll take the couch tonight'

Effie nodded and smiled. She swept her hand down his back and headed towards the bedroom.

'Ef?'

'Yes?'

He wanted to tell her he'd already found the girl. That she was prefect in every way, that he would do what ever it took to make her happy, to make her dreams come true! But he froze. Effie could tell he was fighting to tell her something. Something that could probably make her heart melt in a second and send her leaping into his arms. But a life with him suddenly flashed into her mind. He would remain childless with her and that wasn't fair. He would keep drinking to fill the void in their life and she would forever feel guilty.

'Im leaving tomorrow Haymitch. I think It's time. The children will need me back in Panem and there's just so much to plan'

His heart sank

'Oh...ok. You sure? You can stay as long as you want. I know Kat at Peeta have enjoyed the help and...well...Fox will be heartbroken if you go...and I...I...'

'You need some sleep Haymitch. We both do. I have a long journey tomorrow'

He looked down at his feet. Tell her, tell her! But he couldn't. Maybe if he had been drunk he could have...but being a sober fool isn't as easy. It would also hurt a lot more when she laughed in his face, again, at the very notion of them being together...

'Good night Ef'

'Good night Haymitch'

I guess that was that.

It was 4:30 in the morning when Haymitch heard footsteps and voices outside. Suddenly the door flew open and in poured Katniss and Peeta.

'Hey Haymitch, so sorry to wake you...Kat insisted...'

Peeta smiled at Haymitch apologetically as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Kat had already shot off to the nursery. They could hear her softly cooing over sleeping Primily

'Jesus, it's nearly 5am! What she couldn't trust us for another few hours?' Haymitch mocked.

'Mothers!' Joked Peeta. 'We managed to get a mega early hover craft, she hasn't slept a wink. I thought it best we just get back here'

'Yeah it's ok. First time leaving her and all...went well!'

Haymitch and Peeta shared a laugh

'Ah, Effie's still sleeping, she's in your room I'll go wake her' Haymitch stood as Katniss came back into the living room

'Sorry Haymitch. I just wanted to say thankyou. I trust you and Effie completely I just felt so guilty leaving her an entire night. So sorry we had to wake you!'

'Honestly Kat it's fine. Primily missed you both, I know how hard it must have been leaving her for the first time. Don't worry. I'll go get Effie.'

Kat thanked him but now felt guilty for having to wake them both.

Haymitch entered the bedroom where Effie slept. She looked so peaceful. Beautiful. He didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead he pulled back the bed covers, wrapped a spare chair blanket over her and scooped her up into his arms.

'I didn't want to wake her. She's got a long journey tomorrow' Haymitch said as he came back to the living room.

'Shes leaving tomorrow?'

Kat sighed a little saddened. She had really enjoyed the company of Effie whilst she had been here.

'Make sure she doesn't leave before we come to say goodbye later...when it's light out I mean'

Haymitch nodded as Peeta opened the front door for them.

'Night Haymitch' he whispered 'and thanks, to both of you, so much'

Fox tootled out first, hopping through the snow to Haymitchs porch.

Suddenly Effie stirred in his arms.

'Haymitch? What are you doing? Where's Primily!?'

'Its ok, Kat and Peeta came back early, they missed her too much, I didn't want to wake you'

'Are you carrying me?' She said through a yawn, her head still clouded in sleep

'Well, your not flying princess'

Effie wrapped her arms around him tighter

'Dont you dare drop me' she whispered into his ear before burying her nose into the crook of his neck

'Never'

By the time he had reached his door she was sleeping again. He took her into his room and placed her on the large bed. It was way more comfortable than the spare and he wanted her to get a good rest. He was about to leave when-

'Stay, please...' Effie was still on her side with her eyes closed. Was she talking in her sleep? He went closer.

'Haymitch? Please. Stay with me. It's cold tonight.'

He didn't need to be asked again.

She sighed sleepily as he crawled in next to her. She reached behind her and found his hand bringing it across her hip and around to her chest so that he was spooning her closely.

'Effie? Are you sure...'

She shushed him and told him to sleep.

And sleep he did. The safest, warmest sleep he ever had, shocked that he was still managing without his whiskey. He was thirsty for it, deffinately. But the thought of moving his arms, pulling away from her warm sleeping body was far more uninviting than missing a sip of the good stuff.

They didn't know how it had started or who started it first nor did they care as their closeness overcame them and they had began kissing one another in the breaking light of the morning. Their kisses soon, slowly and surely, led to deeper and darker goings on in the warmth of Haymitchs bed.

beneath the covers, on top of the covers at one point they even became so wrapped up in the covers that the covers had to be ripped away and thrown to the ground in the heat of it all. They hadn't been able to stop themselves, let alone each other. Their kisses got deeper and rougher until kissing wasn't enough, hands had roamed and gripped and teared at clothes Until clothes were unbearable then they had totally succumbed to one another's needs. Calling out each other's name, rolling, clawing, screaming, breathing, thrusting and riding until the ultimate peak had been reached and they rode out their orgasms in unison and fell back down onto the bed in a sweaty slump and once again they spooned each other in sleep until the sun got brighter, the birds got louder, the air chillier.

Then Haymitch woke up alone.

'Were you going to say goodbye?'

He found Effie in the spare room, packing the rest of her belongings, dressed in travel clothes. Fox was slumped on her bed, whining.

She looked at him almost hurt that he would even ask

'Of course I was! Haymitch...last night was...'

'A mistake? What? Out with it? I see your still so eager to leave!'

She threw the last of her things in her case and marched over to him

'Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to even pry myself from your arms this morning!?' She slid her cold hands up his bare chest 'last night was incredible. I have no regrets.'

'But your still leaving'

'I have to. You know I do. Don't make this anymore difficult. Please'

She reached up onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips

'A bourbon breakfast Haymitch?' She teased as she tasted the sweet remains on his lips

'Dutch courage...'

Effie sighed and dropped her hands

'I know you have to go. I'm sorry. Those kids will be waiting for you won't they?'

'I told them I'd be back in a few days' she smiled. 'I guess something just held me back a little' then she kissed him again.

He held onto her this time. Not wanting her to let go and deepened their kiss. Their last kiss?

'Ill visit you Effie, I promise'

'No you won't Haymitch! You hate the Capitol. Besides, most of the citizens still want your head. They still think the rebellion was all your planning'

'It was' he smiled triumphantly

'Well then, best you stay as far away as you can from it'

He squeezed her waist

'What if I can't'

'Ill visit you. That I do promise. I'll try get over here at least once a month, to see Primily too. Just give me time to get into a routine with the new school and I'll be here.'

Parts of her wanted to be telling the truth. That she would try to continue their affair but her head was saying no, you can't, you mustn't do this to him, don't lead him on with false hope of a happy future together. He was going to be a father one day but she would never be a mother and what pain it caused her she would never want to burden anyone else with it.

'Haymtch, I'll miss my train'

'Ok'

He sighed and backed off. He saw Kat and Peeta coming over with Primily.

'Ill let you say goodbye and I'll help you to the station.'

'Thankyou'

She smiled but with sad eyes. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want to leave. There where plenty of teachers, volunteers back home that would take over her position, she wasn't needed back there really. But...she had always been too god damned proud and stubborn. A trait she feared she would never lose.

They had all taken the short walk to the station with Effie, Fox too.

Effie and Haymitch made there last goodbye short and sweet, not wanting Kat and Peeta to know what had happened between them. They both knew that if Kat thought Haymitch had a chance of a human physical relationship she'd have strapped Effie down and married them herself in a heart beat.

'Write to me Ef'

'I will'

The final call whistle blew and she boarded the train back to Panem.

She wanted to write. To all of them. She wanted so bad to see them all soon but would it be a huge mistake? Would she curse their life as well as Haymitchs just to satisfy her own needs.

Since when had Effie ever done anything that was for her own gain. Not since her escort days. And they were bad memories for her.

She was waved off. Their eyes didn't part from each other's until the tunnel.

The darkeness welcomed her back.

For the sake of his own happiness, She would never see Haymitch again.

4 weeks later.

Plans for remodeling an old shopping mall into a school with dorms was well underway. Effie hadn't had time to think let alone sit down and mull over a response to Haymitchs first letter.

'Ef,

Fox sat me down and begged me to write to you so... Here goes. He misses you terribly and still sleeps at the foot of the spare bed wishing you would visit soon. I guess, whilst I'm at it, I could say I'm missing you to. Well I am. When will I see you again? Primily has grown already. Wait til you see her! Katniss and Peeta say hi, they miss you too. Come back to us soon. Please write.

H'

She kept the letter in her pocket.

'Ef, u ok?'

Her neighbour Ruphia touched her arm gently 'you look a little green'

'Oh I'm fine, just a lot on my mind recently. I keep skipping meals! Soon as the re build is done I'll be back on track' she gave a reassuring smile but her friends tender hand reminded her of Haymitch, which reminded her that she still couldn't bring herself to respond to his letter. The thought of it always made her head spin.

It started again.

Soon followed by the nausea then the vomiting.

3rd time this week!

She needed to either write to him or throw the letter away so that she would not think of it. Easier said than done.

7 weeks later

'Effie! Quick get a doctor!'

Effie had been working on starter hampers for the children when she suddenly collapsed.

Ruphia and another friend Talous managed to guide her to a chair when she came around and gave her a bottle of water

'Effie! You need to start eating properly! It's too hot to be working in doors and you barely stop to drink anything, your tummys practically swollen at the lack of food your giving yourself'

Talous felt Effie's head 'your burning up, what's going on with you?'

'Really I'm fine! I'm just working myself too hard that's all. I want to get all these hampers finished in time for opening next week! I won't have one child go without!'

Effie tried to stand but everywhere ached so she slumped back down and sighed in defeat

'You still haven't written to him have you?' Ruphia gave her a concerned look

'No...'

'Well no wonder you're out of sorts! You can't get him off your mind! You need to speak to him Effie, call him, write, do something!'

'I can't Ruphia! When I spoke to Katniss last she said a young nurse from the hospital over there had taken a shine to Haymitch. I want him to be happy. He needs to move on and get over me. I can't give him what he deserves'

Ruphia touched Effie's hand. 'Deserves? What about what he wants? Clearly it's you. You want him too! Why are you fighting it?'

'Because he wants... He wants what I can't give him! And he deserves to have anything he wants.!' Her head began to spin again 'Tolous, grab me that bucket over there. Quickly'

Ruphia rubbed Effie's back as she threw up whatever she HAD eaten that day.

'This is getting worrying Ef, where the hell is that doctor...!'

5 months later, 5 letters read and unresponded to.

"Ef,

It's been nearly 5 months since I have heard from you. I came to Panem 3 weeks ago but you refused to see me. I couldn't stay around, as like you said before, it's isn't safe for me yet. But I heard that you have been ill. Not eating? Sickness? I worry about you. When I worry I drink more. The more I drink the further I'm pushing Kat, Peeta and Primily away. I beg you, please write. I just need to know your ok? -H"

5 months and 3 weeks later

"Effie,

Look i understand that you think what happened between us is a mistake. I get it, I accept it but why won't you write? If not for my sake then for Kat and Peetas. How can you be so selfish and have us worry over you so? Are you even still alive? Effie, please! Just let me, us know that you are ok. - H"

7 months later...

"Effie,

Peeta told me that you called Katniss. That you have been calling her for months now, checking in, being updated on primilys progress. Please don't be mad at Peeta for telling me. He did it for my own sanity. I'm drinking a lot. I'm drunk right now and I don't care.

I'm glad to hear that you are ok now, that your illness has passed and that the school is thriving, But I just can't help wonder what I ever did to deserve silence from you? God dammit Effie I loved you! I love you! And I'm a mess because I feel like I did something wrong! Something to upset you. Peeta said that a few months ago you told Katniss that I should move on and forget about you. I don't won't to and I never will and How dare you even say that! Do you pity me? The drunken fool that only lives to see your face one more time! You break my heart princess. I hope your happy. This is the last time I'll ever write! We could have been so happy. - H"

Haymitch had sent his final letter weeks ago and still...nothing.

He sat in his chair and drank. Fox was no longer grumpy or snappy, he was heartbroken too. He still slept at the foot of the spare bed.

Haymitch could hear Peeta moving his empty bottles around. Kat had gotten home from her trip to Panem with Primily last night but Peeta hadn't dared bring up Effie's name to Haymitch and Haymitch hadn't dared ask but something was amiss. Kat hadn't been round at all today and Peeta had come over with worry in his eyes and it hadn't left them still.

'Ah screw this!'

Haymitch marched out and headed to Peeta and Katniss's place. Peeta followed, his eyes now burning with panic. Haymitch burst in.

'Alright Kat! Out with it! What's going on?'

Kat looked at Haymitch. Completely un fazed by his actions, like she had been expecting him.

She looked to Peeta for support but he shook his head 'it isn't our business Katniss! No!'

Haymitch threw him a volatile look 'what business? What?! Someone better tell me now or so help me god!'

'He has a right to know Peeta!'

'But you made a promise Katniss'

'But I'm a mother Peeta! And your a father! How would you feel...if I had...? Well?'

Haymitch stood between them like a referee. He was growing tired of their secrets.

'Id be heartbroken, angry...' Peeta took a seat and put his head in his hands 'fine. Your right. He does need to know but...' He looked at Haymitch. 'You better sit down too'

Haymitchs mind was racing but all he was worried about was Effie's safety. Was she hurt? Ill again? Worse? Oh god! Was it much worse?

He sat. Kat continued.

'It was my decision to surprise Effie in Panem. She hadn't been sounding to great over the phone and the worry just kept building. I had to make sure she was ok. So I went to Panem. But when I got there it was Effie who surprised me...'

Haymitch sank back into his chair. She was with another man. Married? In love?

'Haymitch...Effie is...well she... God dammit Haymitch. Effie's pregnant'

Hmm. He was not expecting that.

He didn't give his mind chance to mull it over he just jumped straight to thinking that Effie had had sex with someone else. The anger built inside him, the thought of her sleeping with other men whilst he had poured his heart out in his letters made him feel sick. Pregnant? But... Wait...she couldn't...oh god. Suddenly his anger subsided when he realised what that meant for Effie, what it would soon mean. He knew she couldn't carry full term. Will it happen soon? He wanted so badly to be there for her.

'Haymitch?'

'What?'

'Well? What do you have to say?'

He paused for a moment and Kats frustration grew

'Well, what can I say? It's...it's such a shame?

Kats nostrils flared in anger. Peeta went to her and tried to calm her.

'A shame? A SHAME?! You have a drunken one night stand, knock her up, send her on her way and all you can say is ITS A SHAME?! No wonder she wouldn't respond to your letters! Her friend was right!' Kat flung herself at him but Haymitch stood quickly and backed off as Peeta tried to control her.

'Whoa whoa whoa princess! You can't honestly believe that it's mine! I... We didn't... We haven't slept together since the morning she left nearly 8 months ago!'

'It only takes one time Haymitch! Did you not have the birds and bees talk when you were younger?!'

Haymitch rolled his eyes in frustration

'I know how it works genius! But that would make Effie 8 months pregnant! Effie can't carry over a few weeks she told me herself! Any minute now, sorry to say it, but you'll be getting another phone call from her or the doctors telling you the same thing'

He sat back down. ' and poor Ef would have had to go through all that again...on her own...or...well...is she on her own? What friend? Is she with some one?' He looked at Kat and Peeta who where looking at each other. He couldn't figure out if they were happy or sad or both

'What? What aren't you telling me?'

Kat had calmed immediately. She went to Haymitch and knelt by him holding one of his hands

'Haymitch...I've been, with Effie, to the doctors. It's been some Miracle yes but, she passed her dangerous weeks, she didn't even know she was pregnant until 5 or so months in. Haymitch... She's going to have this baby. She's 8 months gone. And if her calculations are correct and I'm pretty positive she wouldn't lie about it but, she said the only person she has slept with since her last mis carriage was...well...it was you. It is you Haymitch. She's going to have your baby'

'Your going to be a father Haymitch' Peeta beamed

But Suddenly the room went dark

'Ah...Kat?'

'Yes Peeta?'

'Ah...did Haymitch just pass out?'

'Yes Peeta'

A few hours later...

Haymitch was angry. More than angry, livid. Spitting blood, pulling teeth, chewing razor blades kinda pissed!

How dare she keep such a huge secret from him. After all she had told him in confidence all those month ago, after what had happened between them.

Had she lied when she had told him he would make a good father? Was the reality of him being the father of her child shameful to her?

She was still a darling of the Capitol and he...he was still the drunk 1st victor of 12. A rebel rouser, a war starter.

He had boarded the Panem train clean shaven and plainly dressed. His long locks tied neatly behind him and dark sunglasses to hide his puffy eyes. Yes. He hadn't been able to stop his tears earlier. Tears of relief for Effie's safety? Tears of joy for fatherhood? Or tears of shame, that Effie could be so disgusted with herself, with him, for what had happened that the easiest thing was to cut him out, cut him off and erase all memory of their friendship.

Whatever.

Now he was just angry. And she was going to know about it.

When he finally reached the city it was dark and snowing heavily. He kept his head down in fear of being recognised but no one bothered him. He headed for the old Panem mall. A large stone building where once held large glass shop windows now made of brick and bar. To keep the children in? Or to keep the rebels out?

He stopped a tall child carrying a box or hamper. He noticed clothing, a toothbrush, books and blankets inside it.

'Excuse me, boy?'

'Yes sir?'

Haymitch laughed. Sir?

'Where can I find the delightful miss Effie Trinket?'

Suddenly the boy looked him up and down warily

'Who are you?'

'What the hell does that matter boy? Where is she?'

'Im afraid I'm not at liberty to say...old man'

Old man hmm? What happened to sir?

Haymitch grabbed the boy by the shoulder

'Listen boy! I saved your god damned life so I'd say you were at liberty to tell me anything I wanna hear! WHERE IS SHE?!'

'HEY!'

A voice called from behind Haymitch

'You let him go!'

Haymitch realised he had scared the boy and did so. He ran off with his box as Haymitch turned to see a tall dark skinned woman, with golden hair and turquoise eyes.

She came closer to him and raised her hands to remove his glasses. He didn't stop her. She didn't look like she would hurt him.

'Your him aren't you?' She spoke with a tenderness. A soft smile came to her face.

'Him who?'

'Haymtich Abernathy. I read your letters'

Haymitch tightened his jaw

'My letters? To Effie? Those letters were not meant for you!'

'I know! But I'm Effie's best friend. And I saw her heart break at every one she received so...she needed to stop receiving them.'

'What? You made her 'stop' receiving my letters?! How dare- who the hell-!'

Haymitch was fuming! His shoulders squared up and his eyes glared at her

'What about my heart! What right did you have to not give her my letters!'

'Non. Trust me. Please just calm down and listen! Look, I'm sorry. I actually never believed you would come. I didn't think you'd be brave enough, but, here you are. Proving me wrong and... Well I'm ashamed. Truly, I regretted it every time you know, not giving her your letters. Some were really...beautiful...!'

'Then why!?'

The woman eyes fell to the floor and she heaved a heavy sigh.

'Because...when she thought you had stopped writing she thought you had moved on, met someone that made you happy. She found it easier to cope, but...'

'But what?'

'But then she found out she was pregnant with your child. We all thought, including her that she would lose it again, I didn't want to add to her pain by showing her your letters! So we waited. And waited. And waited, but she just kept getting bigger, and stronger and...well... I still couldn't tell her in fear of upsetting her so much that it would bring on another mis carriage. She was so excited. Then she passed 5 months, then 6, 7...Haymitch. I'm sorry.'

He paused. He wasn't angry with her anymore. He understood her reasons. But, he couldn't understand why, after realising she wasn't going to mis carry, why she didn't tell him still?

'She thought you had moved on Haymitch. It's my fault. Wanting to protect her I also asked Katniss not to tell her the truth or you. Katniss couldn't bare the thought of Effie loosing another child so she agreed. It took a while to convince her though...She was going to tell Effie everything but she saw how happy she was. Here, with the Panem children and the new school and knowing that you would never come here and be with her here, where she is happiest, she kept silent. Obviously not silent enough because...like I said, here you are'

'Here I am...'

She smiled at him but he didn't return it. His eyes filled up and he craved a drink

'I need to see her...'

'Ruphia...my name is Ruphia'

'Please...Ruphia'

'This way...'

Haymitch followed her into the old mall. It looked so much smaller now but the main mall had been turned into a giant assembly hall, the top balcony of shops were now dorms. Girls to the left, boys to the right. The ground floor shops were now class rooms, art studios, music rooms, dance halls and cafeterias.

They came to a pair of large wooden doors with a plaque that read 'library'

'Sshh'.asked Ruphia as she quietly opened the doors and led him inside.

They passed rows and rows of book shelves, high and grand and filled with every kind of book imaginable until finally, at the end of the corridor they came upon a circle area. Over 50 children were seated on pillows, cushions and bean bags sat in silent solace, beaming up at the glowing story teller in front of them.

'Effie!'

He spoke louder than he should have. 50 tiny faces turned to look at him. 51 when Effie's eyes met his.

'Haymitch?'

All the anger he had felt had diminished as smile flickered across her bewildered face.

'Ah...andromeda! Will you finish tonight's story then send the children to their rooms for lights out...I need to ah...I-' Effie couldn't function. She passed her story book to one of the taller children and nodded towards another door.

Ruphia took Haymitchs arm

'Come'

She led him to a small side office. He waited with baited breath. The handle turned slowly and in she walked.

There was silence.

He looked at her and she looked at him and Ruphia looked at them both. He looked at Effie's swollen tummy and placed his hand shakily over his mouth.

'How are you here Haymitch? Why?'

He remained stunned and silent so Effie looked at Ruphia.

'Im sorry Effie. Sit down. There's something I need to say and your not going to enjoy it'

She told her everything, the letters, the promise she tried to make Katniss keep. She cried knowing full well her friendship and trust with Effie would be over but, like Haymitch, Effie eventually saw behind the lies and understood her reasoning. She placed a hand on her bump and stood.

'Can you leave us please Ruphia'

She nodded, her head still hung in shame and left the room.

Haymitch still hadn't spoken. His eyes still wandering over her changed body

'What Ruphia did was wrong but what I did was far worse. I had no right to decide what would make you happy. But I guess I felt the fear of losing her too...it just took over and I-'

'What?'

'The fear...it took over me until it blocked everything out, including you-'

'No...you said...she'

Haymitch stepped closer and placed his hands on top of Effie's

'Yes...Its...it's a girl Haymitch' Effie beamed and tears came into both of there eyes.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He leant down and pressed his lips against hers. Her bump pressing between them, warm and heavy. He combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her harder.

'I love you' he kissed her again 'god Effie, I love you so much' and again

'Im so happy you came Haymitch' she kissed him back 'I love you too!'

They remained in there passionate tangle for several minutes before parting to catch there breaths.

'What now?' Haymitch asked 'I have to be with you Effie. Both of you'

'You cannot be here Haymitch, not for long. It's too dangerous'

'I won't leave you again. You can't ask me do do that!'

'Im not asking you to leave. I asking...I'm telling you...I'm coming back. With you. I'll stay in 12. I want a home Haymitch, I want a family and friends I can trust and...and... I miss that god damned dog of yours so much!'

'Ours...that dog of OURS'

they kissed again. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and tighter and tighter until, suddenly she froze. Her entire body went ridged. Haymitch pulled away and looked into her eyes

'What? What's the matter?'

He held her at arms length as her eyes widened in shock

'Oh god...Haymitch!'

'What Effie!? What!?'

She met his eyes and squeezed his hand hard

'I think...my waters just broke'

The baby was early. Haymitch was beside himself with worry. Ruphia told him not to come near the hospital, it was still too dangerous and so he waited in the shadows a few ally ways close by. Effie's telephone in his hand that Ruphia had promised to call with any news.

An hour had passed. Nothing.

He spotted a small bar and headed towards it but stopped at the doorways. The stale smell of ale oozed out but he held his breath, turned on his heels and headed back into the shadows.

He'd found the delivery yard around the back, doctors and nurses everywhere but the delivery doors were wide open. If he could just slip inside? But it was to risky. If he was recognised, the people that hailed him a hero would make too much of a fuss and the Panem folk still looking for someone to blame would probably try and kill him on sight. So he waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally it rang.

'Hello?'

'Haymitch. Floor 3 room 7. Use the escape stairs, the fire exit door will be open in 2 minutes. Don't get caught'

Ruphia hung up.

Haymitch didn't even think about it. He crossed the yard quickly, silently, sneaking in and out of the shadows til he came to the steel steps. He found the open fire exit an pushed his way in.

The corridor was empty but he could here footsteps

Room 7...room 7...ROOM 7! There is was. He dashed inside and closed the door behind him

He was met with Ruphias beaming smile.

'Im guessing you have about 5 minutes before the doctor get back here, I'll keep guard outside. I had to let you see this Haymitch, you needed to be here'

'Thank you, Effie?'

'Sleeping. It all happened so fast, she was exhausted. I'll tell her you came but you can't stay long. Get yourself back to 12 after this. I'll bring both of them home to you as soon as she's well enough. I promise'

Haymitch nodded.

Ruphia went to the curtained off bed and pulled them back. There she was. His sleeping beauty, she looked tired but she glowed still, as always. He took her hand in his and kissed it then noticed the stirring angel in the cot beside her. Wrapped in white cotton with little pink hands poking through, there she lay. His daughter. Their daughter.

Ruphia made her way out into the corridor as Haymitch went to the cot and gently lifted his daughter out.

She was so tiny and so pink.

'Hey princess...look at you'

Suddenly Effie groaned and Haymitch waited as her eyes opened and finally focused on him and their child.

Her smile was breath taking.

'You're here...'

He took her hand

'Im here.'

'Isnt she beautiful?'

'As beautiful as her mother'

'As impatient as her father. She's 4 weeks early.'

'Shes ok though, right?' Haymitch now worried he was holing her too tight or not the right way

'Shes perfect. Just perfect.'

Suddenly they heard Ruphias voice raise

'Ah...Doctor! Can you please show me the way to the cafeteria, Effie's awake and craving jello...is it this way?'

Her voice faded

'I Better get out of here'

He placed his daughter down and took Effie's hands. He gently kissed her and she saw tears in his eyes

'I don't want to leave you'

'We'll be in 12 before you know it. We'll be fine with Ruphia. You need to go home and get the nursery ready!'

He smiled. Yes. Busying himself with that would make the time fly.

'I love you Effie. You've made me so happy. The drininking...I'm gonna try so hard. I'll never touch another drop'

'We'll do it together. I'll help you through it Haymitch. You need to go. I love you so much.'

He kissed her again and said good bye.

It broke his heart to leave them but it wouldn't be long before they could start their family life back in 12.

He had to prepare the house.

The corridor was still clear and he headed back out the same way he came in.

He made it to the station for the last train home and found Peeta waiting for him in the morning.

'Congratulations' he shook Haymitchs hand 'Ruphia called us. How are they'

'Perfect'

'Good' smiled Peeta. 'Best get cracking on this nursery. Your in for. Huge wake up call H'

'I still feel like I'm dreaming.'

Peeta laughed and they walked back to victor village together.

It was only a day later that Ruphia had called Katniss saying her, Effie and the baby would be arriving on the last train.

As Haymitch didn't have a phone, Katniss headed over with Primily to tell him and Peeta the great news.

'Your going to have a best friend to play with soon Primi! She's on her way'

Katniss walked right in and was met by Fox.

He growled at Katniss as usual but she ignored him and headed in to the spare room.

What once was beige and brown walls and furniture was now pinks and glittering golden. Haymitch had built a cradle from scratch using an old mahogany table and polishing it up just perfectly. Effie would love that it's mahogany.

'You guys, all this in a day and a half? It's beautiful'

Haymitch stood in silence admiring his and Peetas work. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

'Haymitch?' Katniss passed Primily to Peeta and placed a hand on Haymitchs arm.

'How are you feeling?'

She meant without the drink

'Its...ah...I'm finding it difficult. I'm just trying to busy myself. It'll be easier when Effie gets here'

Katniss smiled and looked at Peeta then back at Haymitch

'What?' He asked

'Theyre already on their way. They'll be on the last train this evening!' She beamed up at him but Haymitch stiffened

'What!? So soon? But...but there's still so much to sort! I need diapers! I need fire wood! The baby's room! Paint fumes! Quick Peeta open all the windows! Oh crap, crap!'

He was freaking out

'Haymitch! Haymitch! Calm down! I have plenty of spare diapers! Peeta can go chop some wood for you. If the fumes haven't left by this evening just put the cradle in your room for a few nights, I'm sure Effie would prefer that any ways...don't panic!' Katniss hugged him and he slowly started to calm himself

'Im so...I'm so so proud of you Haymitch. I'm so happy for you both. And little Primily gets a new best friend to grow up with. Things are really working out so perfect'

She kissed his cheek.

'Come on, I'll make you some dinner and we'll save some for Effie and Ruphia when they get here.

'Ruphia! I forgot! Where will she stay!?'

'Dont worry!' Kat soothed 'we've already cleared out our study and put a bed in there, she'll stay with us for a few days'

Haymitch breathed.

'Thank you Katniss, Peeta. Thank you. For everything'

'Thats what friend are for'

Haymitch and Peeta had met the women at the station. Haymitch didn't let go of Effie the entire way back leaving poor Peeta and Ruphia to carry the bags, but they didn't mind. They watched as he held Effie close as they walked back. One arm around her shoulders the other helping her cradle their daughter.

Effie had cried at the new nursery, she adored it but asked for the cradle to be moved into the master bedroom with them for a few nights.

The 7 of them and Fox enjoyed dinner together and cooing over the two beautiful babies for the rest of the evening.

'So Effie, Haymitch. What are you going to call her?'

But Effie an Haymitch were stumped. They hadn't had the chance to even think about that yet. The party pondered over a few names but the new parents wanted to sleep on it. On that note Katniss, Peeta and Ruphia said there goodnights and headed out leaving Effie, Haymitch and their baby in peace for the night.

After a quick bath, Haymitch and wife tucked their child in her cradle besides their bed and settled down themselves.

They wrapped there arms around each other so tightly and kissed each other deeply.

'Im so glad to be back in your arms Haymitch, I've missed you so much'

'Me too princess, me too'

They rested in silence for a moment. Enjoying each other warm embrace.

'So...' Sighed Effie 'What do we name our precious little girl?

Haymitch laughed 'I have no idea! I've been thinking about that since you told me we were having a girl'

'Im sure a name will come to us soon enough' Effie smiled and burried her face in the crook of Haymitchs neck.

Suddenly they heard a whimper from behind the bedroom door.

Haymitch went to open in and in bounded Fox. He jumped straight into effies arms and licked her chin

'Oh foxy, I've missed you too!'

She hugged him tight and laughed at Haymitch who just rolled his eyes and led beside them.

'I guess this is how it's going to be then huh?'

He patted Fox's head and fox gave a low affectionate whimper.

They all settled down together. Warm and safe and loved. Sleep slowly creeping over them.

'Hey Effie?'

'Yes darling?'

'Do you remember the first day we ever met?'

'Do I!? I remember it like it was yesterday. I was so nervous about meeting you. The only ever victor of 12! You were quite the star back then!'

'Do you remember what happened?'

'What... You mean at the party? when I held out my hand to shake yours...'

'And I just grabbed it and kissed you instead!'

'I could have killed you! You were so drunk, you spilled your wine all over my new dress...'

Haymitch laughed 'yes I remember! I said I was just trying to water the Daisy's!' He laughed again 'they were Daisy's weren't they?'

'Yes! It was from one of Cinnas original collections. The whole dress was made from silk and Daisy's! You completely obliterated it! I hated you that day and I hated you for a long time afterwards too'

'Until...?'

Effie sighed

'until...until I pulled your name out of the bowl at the quarter quell reaping. I suddenly imagined my world without you in it. Without you by my side every year. You drove me crazy but...I loved you. If loved you for years and I only realised it when I was about to lose you. It broke my heart. But then Peeta volunteered. The games began and ended, then the rebellion...it all happened so quickly. It all ended so quickly. Then other things became more important than just my happiness...'

'Will you miss Panem? Will you miss the children?'

'Of course. But...I missed you more and I couldn't ever let you be in danger for me. The kids will grow and move on and be happy and I can teach here. Panem was an adventure but this. Here, with you. This is home.'

They kissed again

'So...' Giggled Effie 'when did you start loving me?'

Haymitch laughed 'honestly...I'd say it was the day I saw you dressed head to toe in those ridiculous Daisy's, topped off with my wine and that breath taking death glare you gave me. Man oh man, you floored me. In a great way. I didn't come back every year after, just for the free whiskey!'

'Well, I guess I owe Cinna and those Daisy's a very big thankyou!'

'You sure do! Hey...wait a minute...how about daisy?'

He looked at Effie and smiled

'Daisy?'

'Yes, for our little girl. Baby Daisy! I love it! What do you think?'

Effie sat up and looked into the cradle.

'Daisy...hmm...Daisy...I think I love it too!'

They hugged one another in delight! Fox yelped happily

'I guess he likes it too!' Grinned Effie and they all lay back down together.

'Yes Haymitch. Our little Daisy'

And sleep eventually found them all. One little happy family.

The end.


End file.
